¿¿¿Hannah y Harry Snape?
by Halana
Summary: Hannah una alumna de sexto curso está convencida de que Snape es su padre y de que Harry es nada y nada - que su hermano mellizo ¿Serán verdad sus suposiciones?, leerlo y lo comprobareis.Dejar reviews plis


¿¿¿¿Hannah y Harry Snape???  
  
El no puede ser mi padre...  
  
Esta historia trata sobre Harry Potter, sin embargo no es el único involucrado en ella, también aparece una alumna de Slytherin de la que nunca se ha hablado en los libros(n/a- básicamente por que me la acabo de inventar) sus vidas se cruzaran y descubrirán que tienen más en común de lo que habían imaginado.  
  
Era el sexto curso para Harry Potter y sus amigos, aquel curso había comenzado con normalidad, Snape había conseguido por fin su tan ansiado puesto en defensa contra las artes oscuras, cosa que no agradaba demasiado a ningún alumno excepto a los Slytherin.  
  
En la mesa de Griffindor  
  
-¿Es que Dumbledore ha perdido el juicio?se quejaba Ron Mira que elegir a un mortifago como profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.  
-Exmortifago le corrigió Hermione además, el es un buen profesor, solo que tiene mala fama.  
-Desde cuando le defiendes ¬¬ Ron miró con cierto desdén a su amiga.  
-Yo no le defiendo, simplemente me limito a decir lo que pienso, y creo que es demasiado infantil por tu parte tratar de esa manera a Snape.  
-¿De que manera?preguntó Ron con incredulidad yo no he dicho nada que no se merezca.  
-Bueno, ya, dejad de discutir Dijo Harry un poco cansado, ya que sus peleas eran cada vez más habituales. A mí tampoco me agrada tenerlo como profesor, pero así son las cosas y no podemos hacer nada, así que ya puedes ir acostumbrándote.  
-Tienes razón Harry, ya somos mayorcitos como para estar todo el día discutiendo dijo Hermione esta bien Ron, te propongo una tregua. Hermione le tendió la mano en señal de cerrar el trato, Ron sonrió ligeramente y le estrechó la mano.  
-Esta bien, aunque las mañanas ya nunca serán lo mismo...  
-Para mí serán mejores dijo Harry con una sonrisa.  
-Será mejor que nos demos prisa en desayunar, no creo que sea conveniente que lleguemos tarde a nuestra primera clase. -¿Y cual es?preguntó Ron con la poca llena de cereales. -DCAO Con Slytherin.  
-¿Por qué a mí....?se quejó Ron con una expresión de resignación en el rostro.  
  
En la mesa de Slytherin  
  
Una chica de cabellos negros y ojos verdes (no tan exagerados como los de nuestro querido Harry) estaba sentada junto a sus amigas, Hannah era es típica alumna que siempre pasa inadvertida por lo tanto es fácil explicar su inexistente aparición a lo largo de estos seis años en Hogwarts. Hannah acababa de recibir una lechuza, se había criado toda su vida en un orfanato, y nada sabía de sus verdaderos padres.  
  
-Querida Hannah Phillipe Ya han pasado 16 años desde que te trajeron aquí, la mujer que te trajo sintió un gran pesar al tener que dejarte en este orfanato. Me pidió que jamás te hablase de ella, aunque considero que ya eres lo suficientemente mayor para saber la verdad, también me pidió que ocultase el apellido de tu padre, sin embargo me parece muy triste vivir sin conocer siquiera quienes fueron tus padres, por lo que me veo en la obligación moral de contartelo. Solo me dio dos apellidos, que para mí significaron más bien poco, ya que no eran de nadie conocido, Snape y Evans. Espero de todo corazón que llegues encontrar a esas personas y espero aún más que llegues a encontrar la felicidad.  
  
PST-Tu primer apellido, Phillipe, es en realidad el segundo apellido de tu madre, espero que esta información te sea de más ayuda.  
  
Besos de tu Hada Madrina Sor María.  
  
Hannah leyó varias veces aquella carta, intentando contener las lágrimas.  
-Una Slytherin nunca llora se repetía constantemente. Ella siempre pensó que sus padres habían muerto y esa era la razón por la que fue a un orfanato, sin embargo no era así, ellos estaban vivos...y la habían abandonado.  
-Les odio...susurró.  
-¿A quien odias?le preguntó Gabby. Hannah se sobresaltó un poco al darse cuenta de que había dicho eso en alto, o por lo menos lo suficientemente alto como para que lo escuchase su mejor amiga.  
-A nadie, a nadie que tu conozcas.  
-Vamos, a mí puedes contármelo, somos amigas.  
-Esta bien dijo bajando la voz recuerdas que yo me crié en un orfanato esperó a que asintiera antes de continuar bueno, pues yo pensaba que me habían dejado ahí por que mis padres habían muerto, sin embargo me he enterado que siguen vivos...y que me abandonaron...  
-¿Sabes al menos quienes son?.  
-Solo sé sus apellidos, Snape y Evans.  
-¿Snape el profesor?  
-No, no lo creo Hannah negó con la cabeza el nunca ha estado casado...aunque puedes ser... que me abandonaran por eso...por que no querían casarse y mucho menos tener un hijo...  
-¿Y que vas a hacer?preguntó Gabby mientras daba pequeños sorbos de zumo de calabaza.  
-No lo sé, aunque ya se me ocurrirá algo, primero me aseguraré de que él es realmente mi padre. Por cierto ¿que clase tenemos ahora?  
-DCAO con Griffindor.  
-Perfecto.  
  
En los pasillos  
  
Gabby y Hannah recorrían rápidamente los pasillos para no llegar tarde a su clase de DCAO, al igual que Ron, Harry y Hermione, los cinco llegaron simultáneamente a la puerta, y ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder el paso por lo tanto tardaron un poco más de lo previsto en pasar. Hannah y Gabby ocuparon los asientos que se encontraban más atrás.  
-Esta biendijo Hannah con una pluma en las manoslo primero es ver si tengo cosas en común con Snape. Empecemos ¿Se te ocurre algo?  
-Los dos teneis el pelo negro.  
-"Pelo negro"apuntó Hannah en un pergamino.  
-A ver...los dos sois altos, y teneis, mal carácter.  
-¡¡¡Oye!!!!se enfadó Hannah dándole un pisotón a su amiga Yo no tengo mal carácter.  
-A las pruebas me remito dijo mientras se masajeaba el pie, por debajo de la mesa.  
-Esta bien, "Alto", "Se irrita con facilidad"escribió en su pergamino.  
-Una pregunta...¿Cuántas cosas has de tener en común con el para saber que eres su hija?  
-No lo sé, ¿Pero se te ocurre una idea mejor?.  
-Bueno, yo si fuera tu, miraría en el anuario a ver si ha habido alguna Evans...y si coincidió con Snape y después iría atando cabos.  
-¿Tenemos anuario? Ô.o-pensé que solo existían en los colegios americanos...  
-Y yo que sé, pero por mirar no se pierde nada.  
  
Notas de la autora  
  
No se que os habrá parecido este primer capitulo. Se que al principio Harry no sale mucho, pero no os preocupeis, por que en los siguientes capitulos tendrá más protagonismo. Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejeis algun review. Si quereis también podeis poner alguna sugerencia... Bueno Besos Alana. 


End file.
